Blanket of Rain
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: It was tough case and she needs a quiet place to think and be alone. He loves her knows she needs him and isn't going to let a few rain drops stop him. Very Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Blanket of Rain**

**Summary:** She needed a quiet place to think and be alone. He knew he needed her and wasn't going to let a few rain drops stop him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! (Course then I'd have no time for writing). You know the rest write?

**A/N:** Am working on a new M mutli-chapter fic and hadn't planned a one shot but blame the stormy weather and Mac (Gary) being the delicious man he is. *sigh* enjoy! **TGIF SMACKIES!**

_~Dedicated to Smacked-for-life & SBT! Hope this makes you both smile!~_

* * *

_'Stella are you sure you want to work this case? I have to tend to the Munson case because Sinclair...'_

_'I can handle it Mac, I have worked on orphans before.'_

_'Just...well if you need anything...'_

_'Just let me work this case Mac; without any handicap.'_

Looking back he should have told her the he would assign someone else; but with Lindsay and Sheldon both watching and waiting for him do just that, against his gut, he put her in charge and now wonders if the damage will be able to be reversed.

_'Her name is Stella and...' her voice broke in torment; her eyes holding back remorse, not wanting anyone, including him to witness a moment of weakness in public. _

_'Stella, let me get Lindsay to...'_

_'I CAN HANDLE it Mac...'_

Her voice had started with a loud shout and then finished with a soft whisper as his eyes darted around to see who was listening and who would take away any kind of gossip fodder from a lovers quarrel. But both team mates knew her past and how the dead girl named Stella would affect her; neither judged or begruded her her outburst; it was warranted; she was allowed.

He cared about her; more than he could actually voice at times. He had faith she knew how to do her job and knew she was able to bounce back from even the most terrifying near death experience. She was strong; she was tough; she was also human. The day was one of torment for them both; forced to work apart due to their superiors order. During his monotonous task, his mind was with her. Was she okay? She would be holding back emotion for the sake of the team; but he knew her; she was hurting. He had called her at lunch just to see if she was okay and didn't fault her for her outburst.

_'I can't find a motive Mac.'_

_'You'll find it Stella. It's there, the evidence...'_

_'Don't lecture me on...Mac I'm sorry...I just feel as though if I had gone sooner then...'_

_'Stella...'_

_'I gotta Mac. I'll talk to you later.'_

He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes; his mind flashing images of his partners tormented expression as she gazed upon the face of the dead child bearing her name; a child that nearly resembled her. For the past few days until the case was wrapped things were strained and tension was high; she was near her breaking point and he hated and cursed his helplessness.

"Stella..." he whispers sadly.

His moves his fingers, sending a small picture of them clattering on its face to the wooden surface beneath it and is quick to pick it up; carefully clutching it between his fingers and allowing his eyes to linger on her peaceful expression. He remembers the event, how she looked, how she smelt, how her warm breath sent shivers down his spine and how he felt that night when she asked him to stay; opening the entrance to the forbidden Kingdom and giving him a key; he would never be just another stranger ever again.

He places the picture back where it belongs; his mind flashing back to present day and her peaceful expression replaced with one of torment and guilt.

_'Stella, it's not your fault she died.'_

_'I could have done something Mac.'_

_'Stella you don't live at St. Basils and you couldn't have known. How could you have known?'_

_'I SHOULD HAVE!' _

She had shouted, her face showing instant remorse and regret. But never faulted her; she was human and the dead girl was taking its toll on her usually calm and rash intellect. It wasn't the time to preach policy or protocol, it was time for compassion; it was time to shelve the CSI and put on the best friend and loving confidant.

_'Let me finish up this paperwork. Why don't you go home and rest.'_

_'I need some time Mac.'_

_'Time for what?'_

_'To think.'_

_'About?'_

_'Just to think.'_

His mind has instantly flashed images of their own romantic demise; his brain racing with a million different apologetic scenarios on how he could make her stay with him; not allowing her to run away and face this alone.

_'Please don't go.'_

_'Mac, I know Sinclair needs you and...'_

_'I don't give a damn what...'_

_'I just need to go and be alone for a bit...'_

But she had qualified her thoughts and his fears; ensuring him that it was the case that had brought back painful memories of her past; his actions benign and if anything more helpful than harmful. She wasn't about to leave; they weren't finished; his fears were unjustified and thankfully just that, fears, nothing more.

He swivels in his chair and looks outside; it was almost dark and she still wasn't back. He was sure she would just cool down for an hour or two and then come back, pasting on her trademark smile until they were in a quieter place where she could completely breakdown and open her vulnerable side to him.

But she was still gone.

_'Can I come with you?' _He had wondered.

_'I need to be alone Mac.'_

_'Where will you be?'_

_'My special place.'_

He knew the place and knew she wanted to be alone; but when she left her eyes were begging for help; help he wasn't able to provide thanks to a political barrier raised up by his superior. But now that that barrier was down, he knew what he had to do and where to be.

"Stella..." he mumbles again as he casts his misery filled blue eyes outside into the darkening skies; rain threatening to fall; adding some much needed refreshment to a city shrouded by hot summer humidity. But she's out there alone; and while he knows she's more than capable of taking care of herself, she's done so all her life; he also knows he needs to be with her; she's done her quiet time, now it's their time.

"I'm coming."

With a firm nod of his head, Mac quickly pushes himself up from his chair and heads for his suit jacket; something he found a waste since it was a hot a humid day. Draping his coat over his left arm, his right hand fondling the keys to the Avalanche; he makes a quick but silent exit; heading for the elevator and praying that nothing will impede his mission.

He lets himself into the truck and glances at the passenger seat and for a brief second sees her sitting there waiting for him; smiling and telling him to hurry to her side because she's lonely and misses him.

"Damn it!" Mac growls as he hits the dashboard in frustration; his heart racing and his mind in turmoil. "Why didn't I just go with her?"

But as he heads toward the familiar neighborhood where he hopes Stella will be waiting for him; he tells himself he has to calm down, has to face her as a civilized human instead of a frantic friend. He can't scold her for being so late; he has to show compassion and tenderness.

He nears the quiet neighborhood and slows the truck right now; not wanting to take any chances on being distracted and causing another incident he'll regret before the day is over. He nears St. Basils and feels his body offering an automatic sigh of anxiety; his mind anxious.

_What if she's not here? _He wonders to himself; his heart starts to pick up the pace as soon as the engine to the Avalanche dies. She had told him she was taking a cab so he wasn't worried when he didn't spy the other Avalanche nearby.

"I'm sorry," he offers with a slight practice, his lips emitting a nervous chuckle at his own one man apology; words offered to the air that mean nothing without the proper receptive audience. He knows he wasn't the cause or the blame for her heated frame of mind; but knows in his heart that whatever pains her also pains him.

He slowly opens the door and steps outside; once again greeted with a blast of warm summer night air; his suit jacket inside the cabin of the truck and the top buttons of his dress shirt now slowly being undone. He heads toward the darkened entrance of the grey stone building, but just before reaching the main entrance he pivots to the left and continues down a small darkened pathway that will eventually lead a private garden in the back; a place she had taken him a few times in the past.

As he wanders down the small garden path, his mind trails back to the past, to a few years ago; to the first time she had brought him to her favorite secret getaway.

_'I like to come here to think about important things Mac.'_

_'Alone?'_

_'I'm not afraid here Mac. I feel safe...I grew up here...played out here and as I grew and needed a special place to collect my thoughts I would come here. And now I want to share that with you.'_

_'I am truly honored Stella.'_

_'I love you Mac, always.'_

He nears the area where there is a soft spot of grass and stops; watching her, her back to him, her shoulders gently slumped and her body slightly trembling. He is at once heartsick and angry at himself for even causing one second of emotional discord between them. He reaches out a hand and then stops; time keeping him captive in place until she slightly straightens up, offers a slight sniffle and then cocks her head to the right; only allowing him a glimpse of the side of her face.

"Was waiting for you."

"Sorry I'm late. Are you okay?" He starts in a soft tone.

"I will be," she replies; her whispered words tugging at his heart instantly.

"Am I welcome?" He dares; his voice in a tormented whisper.

"Always," she entreats, allowing him to take a few steps forward.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks; hoping to allievate some of her mental anguish.

"Not right now," she offers with a heavy sigh; her brain telling her body that she's done talking, she did that to no one in particular for the past few hours and a few hours from now, he'll be at her side to hear it all again; something that brings her more comfort that any mere seniment she might express to him.

Mac nods his head in agreement, knowing that if he were to push her into something she really didn't want; she'd be cross and frustrated and he wants more than anything to spare her that pain. Her posture was slightly defeated and he knows in a few hours when she has her second wind and the nightmares come back to haunt her mind in the middle of her sleep that he'll be there; holding her in his arms and allowing her once again to use him as her sounding board for as long as needed.

"It's going to rain," he mumbles awkwardly as he kneels down beside her; his posture just as tense; their arms a few feet apart. He wants to touch her; to hold her; to tell her that she doesn't need to show strength all the time, that it's a sign of love and trust to be weakened in his presence.

"Smells like rain," she agrees, her eyes kept straight ahead; not granting him permission to gaze upon her teary condition.

"I am sorry," Mac offers; not knowing how else to keep the strained conversation going.

"You are not to blame," she tells him in truth; a slow smile starting to spread her perfect lips.

"Still feel responsible."

"I know," she confirms with a slight nod; golden curls bouncing around her stiff shoulders; her fingers slightly twitching as they extend to meet his in a rather timid display of affection.

"I love you," he offers with a hint of uncertainty; not sure whether tonight it'll be returned the same as the nights when she had offered the same sentiment with heartfelt joy.

"I know," she whispers with a slight swallow; her voice a little lighter and her fingers still waiting for his to grasp.

Mac takes her hand and firmly grasps it in his; pulling her toward him, his surprising actions forcing a small gasp from her lips as she turns and looks at him in wonder; her soft teary gaze shattering his heart instantly; a stray tear slowly sliding down her face.

"Oh god no..." he laments. "Stella I'm sorry."

"I love you Mac, so very much."

"Come here," Mac states just as his free hand reaches out, resting on her flushed cheek, his fingers quickly brushing away the stray tear.

Another droplet lands near his fingers and then another; her lips starting to curl as they are now the very visible targets of an onslaught of warm water falling from the sky.

"Rain."

"I think we should leave," she states with a slight sigh.

His brain computes the words as he looks into her eyes; but her words are not telling him the truth. Longing; desire; passion; sexual tension. She needs a release. She's done her thinking and had her emotional release; now she needs more.

"No."

He tells her in a soft but firm tone; carnal instinct now taking over; fleshly urges and sexual desires starting to force his brain to use the warm aroma from the rain to feed his need for her. She looks surprised but isn't frightened or angry; her eyes almost daring him to follow through on his bold choice of a response.

"But...Mac," Stella starts only to have his right hand leave her fingers and rest against her perfect lips, stopping her speech before it can stop his actions. He needs her; he needs her now.

Not caring about the setting, nor the rain that is now starting to seep through the material of his blue dress shirt, his hands cup her face, damp fingers resting on her cheeks as his lips move in for the first of many hungry kisses. Her mouth emits a soft moan as his fingers snake behind damp curls, holding her head trapped where he needs it; the rain dancing with any part of exposed skin and being batted back into the air by franticly moving eyelashes.

Stella's hands grasp at his dress shirt, tugging it out of his now damp dress pants, her fingers digging into the soft bare flesh just above the waist band of his pants. She needs him too; she needs him now. Her time to grieve will come again; now it was their time. She needed him; had waited until he arrived, knowing he would and knowing that when he did come; this area would be witness to a lot more than a few angry curses and tears. But he had initiated something so private in a very public setting; not asking for permission or wondering if they should. It was bold and a little uncharacteristic; but she didn't care, she loved him and was deteremined to express that feeling right back.

"Mac..." she whispers, on her knees as her body presses into his.

His tongue starts to invade between her teeth, exploring the soft crevices of her mouth and ensuring that any moans of delight were kept to a whispered muffle. His fingers try to leave her trapped curls; both of them still on their knees on the damp grass, the warm rain continuing to soak pelt them with anxious droplets; each a visible but silent spectator to the passionate couple, locked in a lovers embrace.

"Feel so...good," Mac whispers as his fingers tease the wet satin of her bra.

"Oh god Mac..." Stella groans as her fingers dig into his lower back a little harder, his lips still hungrily devouring her skin; her heart racing with delight. Her brain quickly recovers and sends information to her fingers to continue with their previous course.

"Stella...I...oh g..." Mac moans as her fingers move lower. "I nee..." he starts only to have her wet lips lock with his once more, her left hand grasping dark strands while the right continues to touch him.

"I need you," he manages before her tongue forces his back into his mouth, silencing him once more.

The rain continues to dampen their bodies; cooling them down as their heated passion continues to soar. Stella finally succeeds in freeing him, his arms quickly capturing her and forcing her to the damp ground; a bed of soft luxuriant grass that was freshly groomed, a blanket of rain; as if someone knew the two lovers would be venturing out under the cover of darkness.

Her lips leave his mouth, trailing to his neck and making his body arch into hers; his dress shirt and undershirt on the bushes by hers, his bare chest adds warmth when their two bodies meld. Her fingers keep his head in place as her lips start to devour his warm neck. She finally abandons his neck and positions his head so that his ear is her next victim.

"Stel..." Mac huffs as her lips bite his tender lobe; forcing him to instantly gasp, his arms still holding her tightly captive against his chest, his lips nibbling her neck while her mouth continues to assault his ear.

"I...oh go..." he tries as she dips her tongue into the crook of his ear while her teeth gently bite the outer rim.

"Mac..." she whispers; her warm breath sending shivers down his damp ear and watery spine as her fingers continue to kneed his back as their union continues.

Mac's mouth abandons her neck and returns to her perfect lips; devouring them with renewed passion and determination; his breath warm on her cooling skin. The rain keeping his fingers prisoners in her damp curls.

"You are...so...beautiful," he whispers as his left hand tries to remove some damp curls off her face; his right hand still captive in the golden locks.

"So are you," she praises and his lips curl into a soft grin. "I love you Mac Taylor so very much," she manages; the blissful end almost in sight.

"I love you Stella Taylor, more than anything," he adds with a soft moan as her actions force his body to react once again faster than his brain can compute.

Mac's fingers brush away a trail of black mascara from his wife's face before he kisses her cheek and then plants one on her closed eyes; always taking much delight when she whispers his name.

"Mac..."

"Stella..." they both call each other's name at the same time; Mac almost ready to help his wife reach another level of ecstasy.

"Stella!" Mac finally calls his name one last time before the end is reached, his heart rate nearing critical but both of them happy and equally satisfied.

His body gently slumps down on hers, the rain offering cooling sensations to the sizzling flesh; but the heat between them showing no signs of yielding to the rain and cooling them down; the parts where their flesh is still attached is on fire.

Mac looks down at Stella and tastes her rain sodden lips once more. Stella's fingers reach up and gently brush his rough cheek.

"I needed you," he whispers softly; his brow furrowed in worry as to his earlier heated words.

"And I needed you," Stella counters and his face instantly softens. "Thank you."

"I love you," he confirms once more as he allows her fingers to lower his lips to hers once more; their bodies still warm; both seeming comfortable in the natural, peaceful surroundings. The area dotted with lights from around the deserted school and the rain added soft tempo to their slowly declining heart rates; the aroma of the air soothing.

"Can I take you home?" He asks with a tender smile.

"Our home?"

"Our home."

"Like when you say the word home Mac."

"Me too," he delights as they slowly pull apart; his body coming to rest on the damp grass beside her; needing to allow his body to cool a little before he thinks of properly redressing; not caring that they'll both ride home in wet clothes. They'll be able to remedy that once they are in the privacy of their apartment.

Stella props herself up on her elbow and looks down at her husband with a loving smile. She leans in closer and starts to plant loving kisses on the skin above his heart; his eyes closing in delight, his stomach gently sucking in as her fingers tease the area around his belly button. Mac slowly opens his eyes, blinking way unruly droplets that try to blur his vision as he watches his wife's fingers continuing to gently massage his wet flesh.

"I think you are even more handsome in this setting Mac," Stella praises as she kisses his bare chest once more. Mac's fingers gently clasp her head and leave her head on his chest, her ear taking in the sound of his heart rate. His fingers gently massage her head, her eyes closing at his soothing touch.

"Kinda like our own little garden of Eden," Mac mentions a few minutes later; prompting Stella to twist her head to look at him with a warm gaze; emerald and sapphire locking together as one heated palette.

"Want to go?" Mac inquires with a slight frown as they hear faint voices in the distance.

"I guess we should before we are found guilty of something," she states. And then before he can add another word about the stress of the day they just endured, her mouth covers his and devours his lips once more. "Nothing more to say about that Mac," she tells him firmly. "Today is over and I am going to be just fine now; we both are."

"Will you talk to me later if you need to."

"I will."

"Let's go home," Mac whispers as he gently raises her chin to meet his gaze.

She offers him a nod and both slowly stand up; both of them trying to put back on their wet clothes but opting for as little hassle as possible. With her bra still in her fingers along with Mac's undershirt, she allows Mac's strong arms to scoop her into his grasp as he heads for the path that will lead them to their waiting chariot.

Stella's free arm wraps around Mac's neck, gently twisting his face to look at hers once last time; before the darkened path will have claimed his attention.

"How did you know?" She inquires with a contented smile.

"Pardon?"

"How did you know what I needed?"

"I'm a CSI," he quips as he tilts his head toward hers and crushes her lips with his once more. "And I love you."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: **well hope you at least smiled once and thanks again everyone and have a SMexy weekend!


End file.
